My dear—yet bittersweet—destiny
by Twilite.HATES.Twilight
Summary: Magical Starsign! A story about a young girl, and her five friends, going on a journey that will never be forgotten by either them; or anyone else.
1. Prologue thingy

There's not enough Magical Starsign love! D= As much as I wanna write my Baten Kaitos 'fic, I just dunno how to start it...  
So. Here's a Magical Starsign 'fic. ^^

Pairings intended... erhmm... I'm not sure yet... but definitely PicoxSorbet!

This fanfic WILL contain;

Some mild language.  
Really hilarious scenes of silliness.  
A little touch of romance.  
Crazy Pirate Otters that give wedgies and steal stuff.  
A crazy Pirate Otter leader that looks like a circus exploded onto his face. Thank you, Pico.  
And a giantic worm. Not saying where or when. You'll all see...

Oh, and drama. Yes. Teh drama.

**PS**: This will be written in third person... yet mainly with Ulyssa (pronounced "yoo-LIS-ah") who goes by Lyssa for short, and by friends.  
Ulyssa uses Dark magic, by the way.

**PS** (Numbah two!): I hate and despise the way the Heroine looks in the game. So, I'm changing her outfit colors a bit. (I love the outfit. I just hate the color-combination. I can't see a shadow-wielding girl looking like...THAT. But, that's just me.)

**Hair**: Hair is a pale, snow-white.  
**Eyes**: They're still violet...  
**Skin tone**: Very pale.  
**Outfit**: All the white is replaced with black; and the ribbon on her chest is a simple purple (along with the lacings). The symbol on her hat is also purple. The yellow borders on her shirt and skirt (along with the diamond in the middle of the symbol on her hat) is silver.

That is all that has been changed...


	2. Chapter One: Good Morning, Students

A bright, golden stream of light shined into the dorm-room of a young student who had her head under a blanket. A growl emitted from under the blankets from the obviously irritated girl, who then muttered an incantation and shut the curtains. Once the room returned to its dull, dark, quiet self, a sigh of relief was heard. _Good. I want to sleep. I need sleep..._ The girl thought.

"Lyssa! Wake up! You've been sleeping for what seems to be _centuries_!" Yelled a voice as someone knocked on the door. A very exhausted, tired, and very annoyed girl sat up in the bed. Her hair was a curly white, and reached the middle of her back; her eyes were a gentle, yet mysterious, purple. "Get up. You're worse than Miss Madeleine at times, you know."

The girl known as 'Lyssa'—or more properly, Ulyssa—sat up and glared at the door. She muttered something under her breath as she stumbled to her feet. A crash was heard only a few moments after Lyssa stood up.

Outside the door, awaiting his friend to exit, was the being known as Mokka. A robot with a sarcastic sense of humor—who was also Lyssa's best friend, due to his 'smart-arsed ways'. He was silent, but the silence showed a rather worried—yet embarrassed—emotion. He reached for the door, to check if Lyssa was alright—but was soon greated by the girl as she opened the door and grinned at him.

"Good morning, Mokka! Need you do this every day?" Lyssa said, with a teasing smile as she turned and looked around. She looked thoughtful, and curious... but still irritated that she never got to sleep in. "Where are the others? Y'know, I shan't forget you waking me up from one of the most loveliest of dreams."

Mokka huffed a sigh. "You never change." "But that is why everyone tolerates me, no?" Lyssa said with the same, optimistic smile she always had. "Now, honestly, friend Mokka—where are they?" Lyssa had always talked a little funny... some people even laughed at her, behind her back; in which her friends were angered. Ever since Pico 'accidentally' torched one girl's book bag, and then Mokka 'tripped' and caused some fire-powder to fall onto it—no one ever said anything to Lyssa again.

"Lyyysssaaa!!" A girl's shrill voice squealed as she dashed and 'hopped' down the hallway towards the two; three others were following her. The rabbit-like girl gave a rather evil grin when she caught sight of Mokka. "Mokka? Whatcha doin' here? Hehehe..." "Lassi...!" Mokka and the rabbit-girl known as Lassi began to talk.

"Hey, Lyssa, Mokka! I honestly didn't expect you to wake up THIS early!" The fire mage known as Pico exclaimed, with a wide grin. "You usually wake up at like—three! Three PM, that is." "Sometimes I wonder who's worse—you or Miss Madeleine." A girl with brown hair said; the water mage Sorbet herself... "You're both always kinda... late."

Lyssa gave a wide, forced smile as she rubbed the back of her head shyly. "N-Not like it matters!" A salamander known as Chai exclaimed, with his eyes wide. He then frowned. "Don't be angry?"

"Oh, you guys... you're all mine friends, yet you still fret over the tiniest things!" Lyssa exclaimed, with a gentle smile. "Let us be going—or we shall certainly be late!" Lyssa, without waiting for a reply, dashed towards the classroom as fast as she could. Her five friends tailing after her without a single word.

* * *

The Classroom.

* * *

Lyssa and her friends sat at their desks; Pico was probably flirting with Sorbet, who was probably ignoring him; Lassi and Chai were probably wondering why Miss Madeleine was late; and Mokka? Who really knew with Mokka. Of course... Lyssa wasn't paying any attention to them. Like she usually did, she was staring at the ceiling at... basically nothing. She was lost in her own memories and thoughts. _Mom... Dad... I wonder what you guys were like...? Needless to say, that I, Ulyssa Crestmoone, grew up in an Orphanage on a distant planet—I still long to know what you were like..._ Lyssa thought, her lips curving into a melancholy frown as she turned her gaze to her desk. _I suppose, though... those people who raised me in the Orphanage... they were my real family. Yes, that's exactly correct..._

"Lyssa?" A voice asked; Lyssa looked up, realizing the voice came from her friend, Mokka. Lyssa tilted her head curiously; as if she didn't realize how upset she was. "Are you alright?" Lyssa nodded, then smiled. "Friend Mokka! Needn't you worry about me. As you can clearly see, I am just fine." Lyssa replied; with forced enthusiasm. Mokka crossed his arms and shook his head. "Sometimes I truly don't believe you..." Lyssa merely smiled and stated this; "Aha...haha! You all worry far too much over me... far, far too much..."

"Hey! You two! Shh—Miss Madeleine is coming!" Lassi's high-pitched voice squeaked as everyone ran to their desks and acted naturally. In a matter of seconds, a young woman ran into the classroom—nearly falling over in the process—and looked at her students.

"Gooood morning, my brilliant pupils!" She said in a cheerful, happy voice like she always did. This woman was Lyssa and everyone else's teacher; Miss Madeleine. All the students loved this teacher—but oftenly wished she wasn't so late. "Miss Madeleine! You need to stop being so late!" Pico exclaimed angrily; which soon switched to shock—or perhaps it was from nervousness—as he said more to his sentence. "If I get expelled, I'm blaming you!"

The class—even Mokka and Lyssa—began to laugh at Pico's comment. "Well, don't you worry! Because, now I promise you that I won't be late ever again! Aha... hahaha!!"

_Now, where have I heard that line before?_ Lyssa thought as the entire class began to talk. Lyssa suddenly flinched; she could sense something... amiss. Something wasn't right—or... perhaps it was destiny calling.

* * *

~~End of Chapter One.~~

* * *

Aye! That's the first chapter. Not very long... I know. Only like, one K words, at most. x.o Please review... so I know that at least SOMEONE read this, and so I can continue freely...  
It's not the best... it's not perfect... so, I'd love to know how I could improve it.

(PS: Haha! Silly that my first fanfiction would be of Magical Starsign. ^^)


	3. Chapter Two: Dreams and rockets, oh my!

I'm so sorry this took eternity and a piece, guys! And, thank you for your kind reviews... ^_^

* * *

_Six months. Or, has it been... longer? I cannot say. I cannot say mine worries to mine friends—they're probably just as worried as I._  
Lyssa stared out the window of the meditation room, resting a hand on her hip as she tilted her head to the side. Her pale hair followed after, a soft—but worried—sigh escaping her lips. Miss Madeleine had left to Puffoon for some reason. Lyssa didn't really know the details—something about a rowdy Mage up to no good. "What... do I tell mine friends? Principal Biscotti... all he has been doing is..."

"Ulyssa," a voice said from behind the girl. Lyssa turned, facing a strange, cloaked man. She looked confused, going to ask him why he was here. "you must not leave the school, Ulyssa; no matter what, you must not leave Will-'o-Wisp." Lyssa stared, feeling a little unnerved... no one called her by her full name, thus this was worrisome.

Before Lyssa got a chance to react, the man began to glow, summoning an orb of light in his hands. Lyssa's eyes widened, backing up into the wall as she heard him yell this: "You shall not leave!"

* * *

"AAAAAHHH!!?" Lyssa shot upright, eyes wide, panting wildly. A dream? No—a nightmare! She looked around, realizing it was the middle of the night. She hugged her legs, violet eyes wide as ever. She stared at the window, at the moonlight pouring into the room... these nightmares had been plaguing her Madeleine left. _Dear teacher... I can't take it much longer—I must go find out what happened to you, friend Madeleine...!!_

Suddenly, two familiar and brash friends bursted through her bedroom door. "LYSSA!?" the hot-tempered Pico yelled, looking around with an angry look. "Who made you scream? I'll pound him!" Mokka stared at the hot-headed fire Mage, then shook his head. "Negative—there's no one else here but Lyssa."  
There was a few moments of silence. "I-I... I knew that!" Pico exclaimed. Sorbet soon walked into the room, frowning. "...Lyssa, you've been like this for six months," Chai then piped up after Sorbet finished. "Yeah! You should see the nurse, Lyssa... we're worried, y'know..."

Lyssa was silent, staring at the ground—she felt terrible for worrying her friends this badly. Suddenly, she realized there was someone missing from this picture. "Mine friends—I thank you for your concern, but..." Lyssa then got up, walking to the door, and looking around. The person was no where to be seen. "But—where is friend Lassi?"

Mokka 'blinked', his silence showing confusion. "I thought she was with Pico." "Wh-Whaaat!? I thought she was following YOU." Lyssa sighed, resting a hand on her face. "Now isn't the time—let's go look!"

Lyssa then ran out of the room, and down the halls of Will-'o-Wisp. Mokka stumbled slightly, but soon chased after the dark Mage.

* * *

Lyssa stopped, now inside what one would assume is a broom closet. She panted, wondering why she had run into this place... it felt as if something was calling her here! "Lyssa, what are you doing in here?" Mokka's deadpan personality showing in his voice. Lyssa looked at him, putting her hands on her hips and giving a determined and playful smile. "I am looking for Lassi, friend Mokka—if you're frightened, you can go back to bed."  
Mokka fell back, clearly shocked. He then regained balance. "But, I couldn't do that, what if the scaaary rats found you?" Mokka answered, flailing his arms slightly—Lyssa laughed, knowing that he was being sarcastic. "But... anyway—Lassi has been here. Look at that ladder..."

With that, Lyssa climbed up the ladder, and into another mysterious room. Mokka quickly followed, now staring at what Lyssa was staring at—a large door... with a face? Lyssa's jaw dropped, and Mokka simply fell back. "_Who comes to disturb my slumber now...? You—of darkness... do you seek what is behind the door?_" Lyssa felt unsure, then looked at Mokka, who nodded.  
Lyssa walked up to the door. "Yes. I do wish to see what is behind this door. Tell me, what must I do?" the Mage's heart was pounding wildly, she felt so confused... but, she had to find Lassi. She had this terrible feeling that if she didn't, something bad would happen.

"_Show me your power..._"

Lyssa nodded, feeling as if she understood. She looked at Mokka, motioning him to step back as she stepped closer to the door. She shut her eyes, the symbol of darkness appearing under her. "Gods of Shadows, Gods of the Night, lend me your strength to quench the Light!" Lyssa chanted, the shadows in the room surrounding and turning the area a pitch black.  
"The lights!?" Mokka exclaimed, crashing into something accidentally as the shadows cleared. Lyssa stood there, staring at the door...

"_Thank you... you can now see what lies beyond..._" the door then opened. Lyssa grinned, looking at Mokka... then running over and helping him up, for he had falled. "How in the name of Biscotti's hat did you do that, Lyssa?" Mokka asked, clearly in shock at his friend's power. Lyssa blinked, then shrugged. "Who knows, Friend Mokka—now, let's find Lassi!"  
With that, the girl ran through the door.

* * *

Lyssa's eyes were wide, jaw dropped at the sight. Rockets! Six of them!! Lyssa stumbled, running up onto the landing area. "Mine... mine Gods..." Lyssa stuttered, looking around. She then heard 'Lift off initiated'. Lyssa's eyes widened, then...  
Boom! Up went the rocket!  
After a few moments, Lyssa groaned... she then realized that someone was in that rocket. What if it had been Lassi?! Lyssa instantly climbed into the other rocket, and began to initiate the lift off. _This is... what I've wanted to do. Do not worry, Lassi, Miss Madeleine... I will save you both!_

And so, Ulyssa Crestmoone began her adventure...

* * *

Well. That's it... ^^ Thank you, again, for your reviews. (Sorry if this seemed to happen way too fast...) Again with a short, slightly over 1000K words length story... someday, they'll get longer!


	4. Chapter Three: Adventure in Erd

I shortened the battles.

Also—there's a flashback in this one. Might be a bit sweet, it involves Mokka and Ulyssa.  
I personally love Mokka. Thus, I see those two as close friends. Maybe more. Depends on how I lay this out.

PS: Sorry... for taking forever to update this. I have not given up on this 'fic... ^^ But, updates may be strained. Hopefully, I'll be able to work this like... something like a webcomic—an update every week, or so, now that things may very well be organized. (I'm hoping.)

* * *

Crash. That was the best way to explain what had taken place, as the pale haired-girl crawled out of the wreck of her rocket. She groaned, putting a hand to her head... this didn't look like any kind of wind planet to her! Where were they? "Ungh... mine head..." Ulyssa whimpered, forcing herself to get up. She was practically unscathed; just a few bumps and bruises.

The mage looked around; she brought up her arm to shield her eyes from the sand as she walked towards another, blurred figure. Another... rocket? And, beside the rocket, was... Lassi! Ulyssa's eyes went wide as she took off into a sprint, stopping beside the possibly injured Lassi. "Friend Lassi!"

"Ugh... w-water... g-get me the... kovowater..." the rabbit murmured, causing an annoyed-yet-relieved expression to cross the mage's face. Typical. Ulyssa trotted over to the rocket, knowing that it would be in there, if anywhere else. Sure enough, there was the kovowater. After obtaining it, the mage walked back over. "Here, friend Lassi..."

The rabbit took the water, and drank it instantly. She got up, breathing in carefully. "Ah, that hit the—LYSSA? What are you doing here?" Lassi's response caused Ulyssa to burst out into slight laughter, a grin on her lips. But, it was fake; Ulyssa was really scared.  
"I came after you, silly," Ulyssa explained, a smirk on her lips now. "I couldn't just let mine friend wander the deep, desolate areas of space alone, could I?"

The two exchanged laughter, right before getting up, and continuing on with their journey. The two paused during a sandstorm, causing the mages to flinch, and fall back. "Gak—whatever is with this sand...?" Ulyssa winced, looking over at Lassi almost instantly. "Friend Lassi, could you...?"  
"Already on it," the wind mage replied, a smile on her face. "Just leave it to me!"

"Hear me wind! Hear my call! Dancing in the sky... Shaping the clouds... Whispering to the heavens... Hear my plea, And send your gale!"

Lassi chanted her spell, then caused the wind to surround the pair—in minutes, the sand was blown out of their way. It was time to continue on with their quest. As the two Heroines ran forward, a claw shot out of the ground. Ulyssa's eyes widened, shoving Lassi out of the way as the other claw emerged from the sandy terrain. "W-What is THAT?" Lassi cried out, forcing herself back up and staring upwards at the creature in awe.  
"It is a-an... Antlion!" Ulyssa gasped, bright violet eyes going wide with fear as she prepared herself. "Friend Lassi! Run ahead, I shall meet you there!"  
"But, what about—!"  
"Trust me, friend Lassi," Ulyssa said, eyes narrowed in determination. She had a plan, it seemed.

Lassi hesitated, then ran ahead. Ulyssa stared up at the beast, then smirked, charging up a spell in her hands. "Vile beast, how dare you even show your ugly face at us?" Ulyssa taunted, the beast roaring as Ulyssa began to chant something under her breath. She gasped, jumping back as a claw came to strike her; Ulyssa's eye brow twitched in anger. "T-Tch! I'll show you—Shadow Die!"

As she struck the fiend, gusts of wind came at the beast from behind. "Take that!" Lassi's shrill, albeit angry, voice called out. Ulyssa's eyes widened, jumping back swiftly as the beast fell onto the ground. It roared, then began to vanish. Ulyssa put her hands on her hips, and laughed—this, also, was a mask to hide her true feelings.

"Aha! No one can beat us!" Lassi called out, pumping her fists into the air. Ulyssa gave a thumbs up, and winked in agreement. Half of her expected comments from the others, but she knew they were alone now. After a little bit of congratulating each other, the two Heroes returned to the path they were traveling...

* * *

Kahve Ruins.

* * *

"Whoa... Lyssa, um... this place is, well," Lassi stuttered, following her friend through the darkness. Ulyssa blinked, looking back at her friend with curious, amethyst colored eyes. She could feel this... misery, deep within this place. It was causing her to cringe. "It's creepy. Can we leave now? Please?"  
"No, friend Lassi," Ulyssa responded, turning back to face the darkness. "We must keep searching."

An alarm went off, causing the Heroines to jump, and look around. "Intruders detected, initiating purge and eliminate program." A robotic, cold voice spoke. It was nothing like Mokka's, and it caused Ulyssa to look back in shock. Robots, three of them! Ulyssa froze up, then shook her head, re-entering reality for a few moments.

"No. Way." Lassi winced, looking at Ulyssa, giving a look of shock. "What do we do?"  
"Friend Lassi, I have a plan, just ease your mind..." Ulyssa whispered, retaining her calm for a few moments... right until she grabbed the rabbit-human's arm, and took off into a sprint into the next rooms. "And that is to _run for our lives_!"

The pair kept running, running passed the robots, and up the stairs. Ulyssa and Lassi found themselves in a room, the pair paused to catch their breaths. It hurt to breathe, almost. Ulyssa leaned against the wall, hoping the robots would be at bay for—at least—a little while. She ran a hand through her white hair, a necklace slipping out of her shirt. Lassi blinked, looking over at her friend.

"Hey, Lyssa... what's that?" Lassi asked, walking over. The necklace was simple, a star with an onyx stone in the middle. Ulyssa blinked, then smiled, putting her hand to the necklace... she remembered when she got it perfectly. Mokka got it for her, as crazy as it sounded. Ulyssa thought back to the very moment she got it...

* * *

_It was several years ago, when Ulyssa first came to Will-o'-Wisp. She was alone, no one knew her, and she was painfully shy and afraid. Everyone thought she was strange... all except for the deadpan robot, __named Mokka. Mokka found her fascinating, a complete difference from the other girls of Will-o'-Wisp Academy._

_"Hello. What's your name? My name is Mokka, and I'm your classmate."  
"Oh... good-day, Mister Mokka. Mine name is Ulyssa Crestmoone."_

_Such simple introductions, but they meant so much for the orphaned mage._

_"Need any help with your bags?" Mokka asked, kneeling down, and offering help to the now fallen mage with her books and bags, which she had dropped—thanks to some bratty bully who tripped her. Ulyssa tilted her head, her young face and features revealing a sense of joy, and uncertainty. It was the first sign of kindness anyone gave her._

_And in class, "Ha-ha, Ulyssa misses her Mommy and Daddy!" The bullies chanted, causing Ulyssa to go dead quiet. The robot stepped in to shut them up, too. "You guys are pathetic, really," Mokka had said, without much emotion to his voice as he came to comfort the distraught mage. "You're making fun of a freshman, because she's an orphan? Miss Madeleine would not hear of this."_

_"Gah! Not Miss Madeleine! Don't tell her!"_

_Then, on the Mage's birthday, a few months from the day she came into the school, the robot had something for her. "Hey, Lyssa—I heard it was your birth anniversy." The way he worded it caused the dark mage to laugh. "Oh, silly friend Mokka! Yes, it's my birthday." She had responded.  
Instantly, the robot handed a silver necklace, with a star... and an onyx stone in the middle. This caused the girl to blush slightly, taking it—any type of kindness to her would cause such a reaction._

_"F-Friend Mokka, you... um, th-thank you."_

* * *

Since that day, they had been the closest of friends. Ulyssa unintentionally was holding the pendant tightly, until it began to hurt her hand. "Well? Where'dya get it? Was it a _boyfriend?_" Lassi asked, an evil grin stealing her expression. Ulyssa blushed. _B-Boyfriend? H-Haha! Friend Lassi, you're silly._ Ulyssa thought, the expression fading back to it's usual determination. "A friend got it for me, a long time ago. It's never left mine side since then."

Lassi tilted her head, then blinked. She went to ask who it was, then seen something at the corner of her eye: A rocket. Lassi turned, her jaw dropped in shock. "Lyssa... is that a...?" Lassi gasped, eyes going very wide. "Why, yes! It's a rocket!" Ulyssa responded, shooting upright, and running towards the rocket excitedly, Lassi in tow. "Freedom!"

Yeah. "Freedom". So they thought...

She was interrupted by a red robot. "Intruder. Purge!" It responded, causing Ulyssa and Lassi to skid to a stop. The two looked at eachother, then went to take off. "Run for it!" Lassi yelled, right before the two were hit by an electrical punch...

* * *

Khave Prison.

* * *

"Ugh..." Ulyssa flinched, pushing herself up. She appeared to be in some sort of jail cell? The mage rubbed her eyes, then looked around. She bit her lip, then looked around a bit more. Her heart raced, the sensation of loneliness returning. This place was creepy. The walls were slate gray, with a blue hue, and... the sensation of dispair... it was still around. It made her feel sickly. "F-Friend Lassi? F-Friend... M-Mokka...? A-Anybody?"

"L-Lyssa...?" A faint voice echoed, causing a large robot that was watching them, to run over and investigate. Lassi screamed in terror, backing up to the wall, her eyes wide with horror. Ulyssa scowled, then got up and walked over to the side. A gigantic robot? Scaring her friend? Not happening, not today.

_How dare that thing frighten dear, friend Lassi?_ Ulyssa thought, narrowing her eyes into a glare as she chanted. The large bot turned, then went to stop Ulyssa. She gave a smirk, and repeated the chant she knew so well: "Gods of Shadows, Gods of the Night, lend me your strength to quench the Light!"

In a matter of seconds, the area was darkened to a pitch black. The robot struggled, then collapsed into the spike-trapped moat. When Ulyssa heard the crash, her eyes adjusted to the darkness, seeing that the mechanical beast was stuck within the moat... allowing her to run out of the way and out of the cell! How was that for luck, huh? She swiftly ran out, and towards the switches—and pressed it, allowing the bridge to appear, so Lassi could escape. Thank God, it was the right button, huh?

"W-Whoa? Wh-what's goin' on?" Lassi cried out, running over to the corner, and covering her head in fear. It was scary to her—her friend could have been killed by the enemy, and they could be after her next! She heard footsteps getting closer, then froze up. "Friend Lassi—" the voice began, before Lassi turned around, nearly hitting the girl.

"ACK! Stay back, mechafreak!"  
"Mechafreak, friend Lassi? Where?"  
"Oh! Lyssa! Thank Kovomaka it's you!"

Ulyssa started to laugh at Lassi's reaction, only to get that expected 'glare' in return. The shadow-user smiled gently, then tilted her head to the side. "Relax, friend Lassi... see? The 'mechafreak' is no more! Now, let us get out of here, yes?" Ulyssa stated, taking her friend's hand and guiding her out—she seemed okay, but Lassi was beginning to see passed the 'shell': Ulyssa was petrified.

"Yeah, c'mon! We gotta get to that rocket!"  
"Yes, yes we do!"  
"Maybe borrow it..."  
"... without intention of returning it, yes, friend Lassi? I do not want to 'be nice' and 'civil' to—"

Click. Crash. Wirr. The two mages froze up, looking back with a horrified expression. Oh God... it wasn't dead. Wait, could robots die? Now wasn't the time! Ulyssa's heart raced, backing up a bit... man, it didn't look happy... "Uh oh." Ulyssa murmured, looking around quickly—no escape. They would have to fight it.

"Eeeeeeek! W-What do we do...?" Lassi cried out, trembling in fear... but, by the look on her friend's face, she knew what Ulyssa intended to do—she was crazy. Lassi went to drag Ulyssa away, but she stayed put. "A-Are you insane? That thing'll kill us!" Ulyssa shook her head, getting into position—she had a plan...

"Trust me—we won't, friend Lassi... look closely..." Ulyssa stated, a smirk forming onto her lips—Lassi blinked in reply, unsure at first... then finally caught on. On the "Secruity robot", there was a piece missing... you could see the... 'circuits'—or, whatever it was Mokka called them—very clearly. Attack that, and watch it fry! Seemed like a pretty good idea.

Lassi ran ahead, much to Ulyssa's surprise, and pointed at the robot. "Wind Talon!" She yelled, the vicious gust of wind slamming against the robot. Shocks began to surround the broken plate... then smoke started coming out... and, neither of them were stupid enough NOT to realize that this was a bad sign.

"Oh geeze—run!" Lassi yelled, dashing towards the exit, with Ulyssa in tow. There was no chance of survival in the prison, that was for sure! She ran down the stone, earthy steps and managed to get far enough from the entrance before the thing exploded. The impact of the explosion caused the ground to shake, and the girls to fall over—unfortunately, there was a hole beside them, and they fell directly into it.

Things were a blur...

* * *

Spiney Moles.

* * *

"Ugh... where are we?" Ulyssa murmured first, awakening on a bed, within a... cave? Ulyssa looked around—where was Lassi? A quick memory caused her to bite her knuckle—what if...? No! That was crazy. Lassi couldn't be—  
"Hey Lyssa! Took ya long enough—get up! There's a King-guy here, and he hasta tell you something!" Lassi exclaimed, out of no where. Ulyssa nearly fell out of her bed. After this quick encounter, however, she was dragged out and into a long hallway...

Was that a giant mole with spines? "Ah, hello grand Heroes! Welcome, welcome...!" He exclaimed, excitedly, as his assistant ran to get the book. Lassi grinned, looking over at Ulyssa excitedly. Wow, what did this guy tell her? _... this may be too much for mine mind to handle..._ Ulyssa thought, giving a skeptical expression.

The assistant handed Ulyssa the books, as she opened it. She smiled—tilting her head. "Oh, I remember this story—well, it's part of another story—but, what does that have to do with us? We're just... kids." Ulyssa replied, bluntly—Lassi stared, then grinned. "Nope! We're HEROES—the heroes who will save the spiney moles of Erd! Think, it's just like us! The two in the story, I mean. Kinda funny, huh?"

Ulyssa stared. How did an adventure to find Miss Madeleine turn into this? Oh well—she couldn't leave this civilization to die...

"Alright—we'll help. But, friend Lassi and I do not need a reward—just... a ship, to get out of here." Ulyssa pointed out, and apparently, they... were rejoicing this fact? Oh well, it didn't matter—they just had to save this place, before that ant queen destroyed them! "Heroes, the entrance is in the digging room—take whatever supplies you need, and we will await your grand return!"

_This is beginning to remind me of friend Pico's comic books._ Ulyssa thought, nodding to the King. Hey, maybe this was just some bizarre dream she was having—maybe Mokka would be waking her up soon! No, not likely. The dark mage then ran off, in the direction of the ant-caves, Lassi in tow.

* * *

Ant Caverns.

* * *

"M-Maybe this wasn't such a good idea... no, I fear that it was not." Lassi murmured, having fought the fifth ant-related enemy. Ulyssa shook her head, heaving out a sigh—this wasn't easy, but... it had to be done. She glanced over at Lassi, walking a bit ahead of her. She noticed that Lassi was about to reply, but suddenly, froze up and gave a shocked expression.

"L-L-Ly-Lyssa...!" Lassi cried out, shakily pointing towards something behind Ulyssa. She looked like she was ready to faint. Ulyssa slowly glanced back, eyes going wide. Was that... the ant queen? There she lay, menacing, evil and dark looking—not too mention a little disgusting. "A-Ack..."

"Who dares disturb my slumber? Guards! Knaves! Help me dispose of these disgusting cretins!" The Ant Queen spoke, readying herself to attack. Ulyssa narrowed her amethyst eyes, and got ready for the fight of her life—no way was she going to fall... they still had to find Miss Madeleine!

"Watch out!" Lassi yelled, dodging her attack as she stood beside her friend. Ulyssa blinked, then narrowed her eyes—she couldn't screw this up. Sure, Miss Madeleine taught them how to fight, before she left... but, this was serious. The other battles were lucky flukes. No—she couldn't think like that.

"Wind Talon!" "Shadow Die!" The two exclaimed in unison, ultimately... missing their targets. Oh no. But, something... better happened. "AHA! You foolish, foolish humans—you can't defeat me...?" The Ant Queen paused, hearing—and feeling—a sudden rumbling. She looked up, shocked, as she seen the ceiling collapse in on her.

The great Ant Queen was no more. That was awfully simple. Okay, no, that was another fluke—oh, well. "Ew... I think she left us somethin'." Lassi stated, picking some weird-looking gloves up. Ulyssa looked over at them, tilting her head—they looked kind of dirty...  
"Well, whatever they are, friend Lassi... we should show them to the King. Yes, it would be the best idea!" Ulyssa stated, running out. "H-Hey! Lyssa, wait up...!"

* * *

Trail to the Stars

* * *

After an interesting moment with the King, and his reaction to the diggy claws, the two were on their way again. Ulyssa looked over at Lassi, heading out from the caverns where energy was pumping out... it appeared to be heading into those ruins again. Ulyssa walked a bit ahead, Lassi in tow. "Think this is it, Lyssa?"  
"I would certainly hope so, friend Lassi! I want to find mine teacher, and return to mine school and mine friends... I miss it so..." Ulyssa replied, whispering the last bit as she ran further ahead.

Clang. Click. What the heck was that? Ulyssa's eyes widened—the robots again! She grabbed Lassi's arm, and ran ahead—no time for this. Every passing second meant something BAD could be happening to either Miss Madeleine, or the rest, back home.  
"Eeeeeek!" Lassi cried out, running after her friend as fast as she could. Once inside, Ulyssa stopped to catch her breath, then ran farther ahead.

The red robot was in the next room. Ulyssa bit her lip, watching electricity surround the mechafreak's 'fists'. She looked over at Lassi, and motioned her to the left—it could only get one of them... so, they would have to trick him.  
"One... two... three—RUN!" Lassi yelled, heading to the left, while Ulyssa ran to the right—the robot looked both ways, unsure of which one to chase after. The two mages then ran through the door... where the rocket remained.

The two smirked, then ran ahead, climbing onto the ledge and running around—another one of those big robots were there... but, they weren't going to fight it: Not with freedom so close, that they could taste it.  
"Quickly, friend Lassi! We must get out of here, or we are—no doubt—toast!" Ulyssa yelled, pulling Lassi onto the rocket, and running towards the controls. The robot turned around, beginning to try and open the latch.

"Eeeek...! Q-Quick! B-Blast off, gosh dangit!"  
The ship—apparently "Neumann"—replied, as it began to come alive. As the robots ran in, the ship suddenly blasted off, throwing everyone of them against the wall. Ulyssa's jaw dropped, looking outside as they flew into the stars once more.

Would this take them to Puffoon...?

* * *

End of chapter three.

Wow, this came out... really big. Each chapter following will be "Adventure" parts—this was the "Erd Adventure", as the chapter said. Next will be Cassia's, then Gren or Puffoon...  
Hope you enjoyed, and I hope the ending didn't seem too rushed...


	5. Chapter Four: Adventure in Cassia

Chapter four, and sheesh, we're not even anywhere near the ending yet.  
I'll assume, safely, that this fanfiction is going to be long...  
And oh my Gawd this took forever. University for ya. Also, things change a bit in this—as in, reactions. Next is Gren, simply because I went in that order last play through, and I'm doing it again this play through. Just because it's easier for me, you know?

Also, YES, I had to include and keep that 'reboot' thing Mokka does. It's hilarous.

* * *

Cassia.

* * *

"Whoa, lookit how icy it is..." Lassi murmured, looking out of the window at the planet they were closing in on. Ulyssa stared out the window, violet eyes filled with a sense of curiosity... but, she had this horrible feeling in the pit of her gut—as if something horrible was awaiting them down there.

They both got off, causing Ulyssa to tilt her head to the side, feeling this unreal chill go down her back. "Eeee! Brr, i-i-it-it's s-s-so-so c-co-co-col-cold!" Lassi cried out, wrapping her arms around herself, her eyes wide as her teeth chattered. Ulyssa wouldn't deny it—it was colder than that one Professor's stare. Ulyssa chuckled uncertainly...

"H-He-Hey! W-We-Welcome to Ca-Cass-Cassia! The W-Wa-Water Pl-Planet..." An otter called out to them, causing Ulyssa to give a skeptical look. Seriously? _Water_ planet? More like _ice_ planet. "... w-well okay, it's more of an _ice_ planet now, n-no-no th-thanks to th-those p-pirates..."

_Pirates?_ Uylssa thought, her eyes widening. Space pirates... she had only heard of those—once again—in Pico's Comic Books. And, Pico scaring the living daylights out of Chai, with a _scaaaary_ space pirate ghost story. But... there were _seriously_ pirates here? Her expression switched to something deep in thought, as she kept walking along, with Lassi. _Space pirates... perchance, they have something to do with mine teacher's kidnapping? Mine God... what if this is far larger, than I had previously assumed?_

* * *

And, then—after a few minutes of walking—they saw it. A rocket. Ulyssa stopped, dead in her tracks, as Lassi did too. She walked up to the familiar rocket, and felt her heart beat. "Whuzza—whoa? Issat another rocket? From, like, the school?" Lassi exclaimed, hopping over and staring at it.

"I do believe so, friend Lassi," Ulyssa stated, resting a hand on her hip, and resting her index finger on her bottom lip. Question was, who else followed them? She felt her stomach churn, like she knew the answer, but... did not want to be correct. "I suppose we will—undoubtedly—find out, yes, mine friend?"

Lassi sighed, then smiled fakely, nodding. "Yep. Probably Pico, knowin' that hothead!" The bunnygirl stated, hopping a bit ahead of the snow-haired girl. Ulyssa laughed, chasing after her, leaving the area that was filled with oodles of frozen gummy frogs.

"Yes, and when I find friend Pico, I absolutely must ta—" Ulyssa began, running up the cliff, and just... freezing. The sight before her wasn't... it couldn't of been...

Mokka?

Mokka. Yes, it was Mokka. She began to tremble, covering her mouth with her two hands in pure terror. The tears began to prick at the corners of her eyes, as she walked over to him, kneeling down. Lassi was still behind her, not realizing what had happened.

"Eh? Lyssa? Hey! What's wr—ACK!" Lassi cried out, shock taking over her face as she ran over. Ulyssa stared at the 'corpse', desperately trying to convince herself that it wasn't real—that this was just a cruel nightmare.

"Agggghh! Mokka? Mokka, is that you? Wha... Where's your head?" Lassi clutched her head, in shock. That did not help Ulyssa's horrified feelings. No, this was devastation. Ulyssa hugged the deadpan robot, half expecting him to say something rather sarcastic or witty—after all, him without a head. Haha. Ha. Ulyssa bit her lip, breathing in sharply. "Oooh, Ulyssa! It's Mokka! It has to be him, don't—"

Ulyssa cut her off, before she finished speaking. "F-Friend Mokka, w-whatever have you gotten thyself into? Y-You are a positive m-mess!" Ulyssa cried out, covering her eyes with her hands. Lassi noticed the tears streaming down her cheeks. Lassi's eyes widened, unsure of what to say, or how to react... she went to hug her friend, who instantly stood up, clenching her teeth.

"I will find the scum who did this to you, mine dear friend! A-and, I... they will face mine wrath!" Ulyssa yelled, dashing off into the village. Lassi let out a string of words—none were legit cusses, however—as she chased after her friend.

* * *

After a few moments of chasing a maddened Ulyssa around, they heard a conversation between a Police Officer and two otters. "Um... I need... my ke—" The other otter gave him a piercing look, hissing back at him: "I _said _no cutting!"

The other otter began to cry, muttering something, and running back to his shack. Ulyssa scowled, realizing that _his_ house was the only one they didn't investigate yet, and—promptly—ran towards his. "Lyssssaaaaaa!" Lassi cried, chasing after her friend.

They ran into the house, Ulyssa now panting heavily. She looked around, going to ask the man a question, only to recoil in horror at what she seen, on top of a bizarre machine.

Mokka's head. She snarled, bawling her hands into fists, and grabbing the otter. "You... you fool! You disgusting, infuriating, worthless cretin—how **dare** you do... do **this** to mine dear friend Mokka...?" Ulyssa yelled, shaking him before pointing at her friend's head.

"H-He—wait, what? No! This is MY batter—" The otter began, Lassi interrupting. "No! It's actually his head—it has his name on it, and everything!"  
Ulyssa's patience was thinning to a dangerous point. "Okay, you vile head-snatcher, you are going to give mine friend Mokka's head back, or _else_..." The mage stated, a purple mist forming around her fists. The two argued for a brief moment...

"_F-FINE._ I'll give it back to you—i-if you get me my key!" He cried out, not wanting to face the wrath of a really, really angry mage.  
"So be it. I shall find your key, and then, you _will return mine friend's head back._ Understood?" Ulyssa stated, glaring at the otter angrily, her hands on her hips.

"Hey! What's with the dog goin' through your dresser, huh?" Lassi suddenly piped up. Apparently, in her fit of rage, Ulyssa had missed that important detail. She turned, facing Lassi with a shocked look upon her face.

"Oh no. Y-You saw... I'm in for it now..." The otter murmured. It didn't take long for Ulyssa to figure out what had to be done. She grinned, running out the door—that dog, it must have had the key!

* * *

BOOM. Ulyssa looked over, her eyes wide as she heard some strange noises coming from her right. She moved in closer, quietly, feeling rather curious...

"Hold it!" An otter demanded—he was Dickinson, wasn't he? Eh, they all looked the same to Ulyssa. It was getting hard to tell who was who. They tapped a 'shell', who soon got up—the Hermit Lab? The two mages stepped closer, watching as the otters were hit by a chilly breeze. "I'm suh-suh-so cuh-cuh-cuh-cold! I cuh-cuh-can't feel my whiskers!"

Ulyssa tried not to chuckle, then took off into a sprint after the Hermit Lab. Little did the two mages realize, that the otters were following in tow. She kept running, only to look at some strange fellow dressed in strange clothes. "Hello, you have seen a dog, yes? Hermit Lab?" She asked, not messing around—she was _very_ serious about finding the key, so they could get Mokka's head back.

"PFT! You can't be serious. That thing's got a vicious ice monster on it's side—you'll be wiped out!" He responded, eyes wide. But, there was something unsettling about his personality... about the very air about him. Ulyssa interrupted, when he was about to tell them to go home: "Mine friend needs me... his well-being is all that is on mine mind."

Ulyssa then ran ahead, eyes narrowed into a glare, as Lassi chased after her. "Lyssa! Wait...!"

* * *

Shielding her eyes from the vicious ice shards that were flinging themselves through the air, Ulyssa stepped closer, managing to make out the otters and the Hermit Lab. "Gotcha now, you little...!" As they went to tackle the creature, it jumped back. As they all stepped closer... they seen a huge, menacing figure, with icy blue eyes.

"What... is... that?" Dickinson cried out, eyes going wide in terror. The two otters fled, screaming their heads off. Ulyssa scoffed, running ahead, with a serious expression. She went into a battle stance, preparing for the absolute worst. "Whoa! This could be a problem!" Lassi exclaimed, eyes wide. That was never a good sign, now was it?

_All this frosty wind... is what is making our hearts quiver..._ Ulyssa thought, getting a... somewhat brilliant idea. She turned to Lassi, grinning. "Use thine magic, and reveal this vile beast's true form, friend Lassi!" Ulyssa exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air.

"H-Huh? Oh! I getcha!" Lassi stated, grinning as she turned to the beast. The two went into a battle stance, as Lassi began to chant her spell once again: "Hear me, wind! Hear my call! Dancing in the sky... Shaping the clouds... Whispering to the heavens... Hear my plea, And send your gale!"

The world around them began to shake, as the summoned winds surrounded the area. When the wind cleared, it turned out that the creature—that looked a _lot_ more menacing beforehand—was, actually... a gigantic tree! Ulyssa laughed, unaware of the strange, purple-clad otter that was looming behind them.

"It was a tree! Ahahaha!" Ulyssa exclaimed, laughing harder at the thought. Lassi and the other Mage laughed it over, then noticed the Hermit Lab. Ulyssa's expression turned rather stern, as she stepped closer... she tapped the shell, rather annoyed. "You are going to return to me that otter's key!"

The dog fought back, instantly going to bite Ulyssa. This was when her patience finally _snapped_. She hit the dog in the nose, scolding it angrily. "No!" She snapped, watching the animal's ears press back, and his tail go between his legs. He took off, putting up signs, and dropping a chest. Ulyssa smiled, then rested her hands on her hips, walking over to the chest...

Lassi, on the other hand, read over the signs. "Wow, he's really sorry..." Lassi commented, noticing her friend's glee as she pulled out a key. She grinned, taking out the other stuff that had been 'lost'. Lassi smiled, jumping up and down. "Now we can get Mokka back!"

_Assuming... that friend Mokka is not..._ Ulyssa thought, a lump forming in her throat. No! Never! Friend Mokka couldn't be...  
No. She refused to accept that as a reality.

* * *

"No way. You really found my tool key for me?" Rick responded, eyes wide with shock, and glee... which faded, when he seen the angry glare of Ulyssa in his direction. He nervously laughed, turning around. "Hold on."

Rick opened his toolbox, taking out a strange looking object. "There's my battery. Lemme switch it out." He stated, walking over to the machine, and getting to work. Ulyssa smiled, regaining some of her lost hope... "Cross this wire here and..." He then turned, handing the head to Ulyssa, who gave a rather disturbed expression. After all, she was holding _her best friend's head_. "Here you go. Try to hold onto it this time, eh?"

Ulyssa _glared_ at that reply. "Try not to _steal individual's heads,_ first." She snapped, shoving the stolen goods in Rick's direction. She waved a finger at him, rage behind her amethyst eyes. "You will return those goods to the town. If you do not, I would fear the dire consequences...yes?" She stated, Rick nodding in fear.

Ulyssa then smiled, running out the door, Lassi following her. "Gack! Wait up, Lyssa—please!" She cried out, not understanding her friend's desire to move forward.

* * *

Instantly, the mage fell next to Mokka's body. Without a second thought, she started reattaching his head, biting her lip. She tried to hold the tears back, waiting for several minutes... but, nothing. He was unresponsive. She clenched her teeth, looking down at Mokka as the tears started coming. "W-Wake up, friend Mokka—p-please, w-who else w-will I-I joke with...?" She cried out, lowering her head.

"L-Lyssa..." Lassi went to comfort her distraught friend, the tears coming to her own eyes—Mokka... he couldn't _really_ be dead, could he? It was... impossible, right?  
Wirr. Click! Ulyssa looked upright, eyes wide with shock as she watched Mokka's body begin to shake. "F-Friend Mokka...?" She cried out, lips twitching into a smile. "MOKKA!" Lassi cried out, eyes wide with shock.

Mokka's body cooled down, suddenly standing up—his 'eye' began to blink, as he suddenly stated this:  
"Boop... Beebloop bloobeep bleebeep... Bee-eep... Whirr-CLICK... REBOOT. Would you like fries with that? Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Sausage synapse thermonuclear yolk explosion. My name is Mokka." This, in response, made Ulyssa wrap her arms around the deadpan robot.

"Friend Mokka...!" She cried out, grinning ear-to-ear. Ulyssa then pushed away, rubbing her eyes before pointing at him. "Never, _ever_ scare me so badly again! Mine heart nearly ceased its function!" The dark mage then looked away, crossing her arms uneasily. This, however, made Mokka want to cheer her up. Thus, he responded with this: "My circuits are frozen. Is that why the air tastes like peanut butter and engine coolant?" Ulyssa glared at him... then her expression softened, as she hugged him again, laughing.

"Friend Mokka, no one is more dense than thine!" Ulyssa commented, sarcastically. She then heard Lassi sniffling. The two looked over, rather concerned for her well being. "Friend Lassi...?" Ulyssa commented, moving over to comfort her, only to hear: "We're together at last, and I'm here cryin'? What is wrong with me?"

Lassi then stared at Mokka. "Wait a sec—how did you even..." Lassi began, confused as ever. Mokka piped up, looking directly at her. "What did you expect me to do, stay back and let you both explore the _scaaaary _depths of space? _Someone_ had to go after you both. So. How did _you two_ get here?" Mokka asked, rather curious.

"You came after us? Ha, probably for Ulyssa, riiiight?" Lassi stated, grinning evilly. Mokka looked 'shocked', then waved his arms in the air.  
"No! I'm not the only one—Pico, Chai and Sorbet came after you, as well." Mokka stated. He then 'blinked', shaking his head. "My rocket, of course, had to break down in space, and I was forced to land in the frigid cold. I wandered through this cold ice land, only to be knocked unconscious by some random—"

Ulyssa shot upright, anger taking over her face. "HA! I _knew_ he stole your brain, friend Mokka!" She cried out, crossing her arms angrily. "No one will steal _mine_ friend's head and get away with it! Why, I should..." Ulyssa was interrupted by Mokka.  
"Bad things always happen to me. Sometimes, I get clubbed over the head. It just happens." Mokka stated, Ulyssa giving a skeptical look. "We're on the water planet, so why don't we say it's water under the bridge?"

"... you were just looking for a reason to use that silly saying, weren't you, friend Mokka?" "Possibly."

* * *

After showing Mokka the rocket, the group traveled to the Dwarves. They needed a navigational device, according to Mokka... so, that was where they were headed to next. They fought several monsters on the way, and passed several frozen-in-place Gummy frogs as they neared the town.

"Wait up!" The strange otter suddenly called to them, causing the trio to stop, and look over in confusion. What was this guy's deal, seriously? "Say, you kids are magicians, aren't you?" Ulyssa gave a very uneasy look, not feeling like answering this guy...

"...Why do you ask?" Lassi inquired—perhaps she sensed the same 'danger' that Ulyssa, herself, sensed? The stranger piped up, grinning away. "Hold on there, girlie. Hear me out. I'm on your side here." He whispered, trying to prove his 'innocence'. Ulyssa looked over at Mokka, her expression proving that she _did not_ trust this guy.

"Psssst! ULYSSA! This guy seems a little shady to me. I think we should just ignore him." Lassi spoke up, Mokka nodding in agreement. She went to say something, only to hear the stranger continue.  
"You've heard about the pirates, right? Well, I'm sure you've already guessed it, but they're the ones who—" "I already have heard this story. Whatever is your point, sir?"

Well then. She turned to Mokka, while Lassi 'interrogated' the guy. Ulyssa dubbed him stupid, and turned away, only to be grabbed by the otter. "Wait! Stop the pirates... and a niiice reward will be awaiting you!" He exclaimed, grinning. Ulyssa stared coldly, pulling her hand away, and merely stating: "I need no reward, nor payment." The mage then continued on.  
"Ugh—fine, at least go to their base, up at the Dragon God Cave... it's just north of here." He called out, Ulyssa seemingly ignoring him as she continued up the path.

He freaked her out, in a sense—there for, no longer wanted to deal with him.

* * *

The group moved on, having been stopped by Tony to apologize, and thank them. Ulyssa had smiled, holding the rubber boots that he gave her uncertainly. She then continued on, grinning, hopefully... they could stop the pirates, and get their ship repaired.

They went farther, having received the longjohns from the brothers, and continued on their main quest. Thankfully, the Hermit Lab was still being a good dog. But, it was strange... it still seemed far too simple, in Ulyssa's mind. Maybe it was just her? Maybe she was just being paranoid. Ulyssa frowned, continuing towards the Dragon God Cave, hearing Lassi answer the questions that Malcolm was asking.

_I truly do wonder... mine very soul screams something is very, very amiss._ Ulyssa thought, a distant, thoughtful expression across her features. She heard distant mentions of the fire otter, and wondered how someone could that much faith in a legend... she smiled gently, thinking it was rather fascinating.

When they approached the entrance, Ulyssa seen that there wasn't much of an opening. She then heard Malcolm, and glanced at Mokka, grinning away as he left. "Well, friend Mokka—might you show us your impeccable skill?" Mokka replied with a nod, walking up to the statue.

"Still soul, sturdy earth, Solid rock, release your grasp! You are the chains that bind! You are the hands that hold! Release your grasp, And let the world crumble!" Mokka called out, the earth around them beginning to shake, the mouth of the 'dragon' opening. Ulyssa's jaw dropped, absolutely awe-struck by the scene before her...

The mouth then slammed shut. Ulyssa paused, assuming that their attempts were pointless, until the cave's tooth fell out. Mokka seemed unimpressed. "It lost a tooth? I guess I was expecting more. Like, maybe a big dramatic scene where the dragon opens its toothy maw... smoke and lasers would have been a nice touch." "So... he just lost a tooth? That's all? Oh well..."

"I agree with you, friend Mokka, that was very dull..." Ulyssa stated, shrugging her shoulders silently. She then grinned, running ahead, and literally _climbing_ over the tooth. The others chased after her.

"Ulyssa!"

* * *

After going through all the trouble of getting to the main area—not to mention hearing some juicy info about Gren, which they would head to next—they ran down the long path. Ulyssa was now determined. _What if these vile goons have something to do with mine dear teacher's dissappearance?_ She thought, lips switched to a frown, her overall expression changing to a scowl. It was a possibility, wasn't it? She hadn't thought of it before...

"Look," Mokka started, stopping Ulyssa as he pointed towards a strange, air-balloon-like ship. Clearly, it was a pirate ship. "Call me defective, but I think that's the pirate's ship." This made Lassi stare at him. "... you really need to stop that." Ulyssa laughed at the two, then grinned rather determinedly, speaking up: "It matters not—let us defeat these vile cretins, yes?"

She took off in a run, the two following her, only to be stopped by an otter's voice. "Wait a second!" He yelled, causing Ulyssa to freeze in step, looking back before straightening up. "Yes, Mister Angus?" Ulyssa and her group watched as Angus and his brother brought two strange pots to them. He smiled sheepishly. "We thought you'd be tired by now—so, we brought you these! Those legendary longjohns I gave ya were soaked in these pots... so, I'm sure it'll help y'all out!"

Ulyssa smiled, nodding. "I extend my warm thanks to you both!" She stated, before taking a quick sip out of both pots—she knew what they were. There were pages about these strange pots in her textbooks, back home on Kovomaka. Instantly, she felt re-energized, and ready to take on the world. Ulyssa nodded to the pots, smiling gently as ever. "And, my warmest thank yous to you both, as well. I shall never forget this!"

The group continued on after being recharged, they ran towards a strange-looking cave... inside, they would stop the evil plots of the pirates...!

"All's well o'er here. Everything's lookin' nice and frozen, it is." A pirate stated, making the determined scowl on Ulyssa's face increase. She slowly stepped a bit closer, as quiet as she could. Mokka went to grab her—being the logical one of this group, he thought they should have _at least_ planned ahead. "Do ye think anyone'll blame us for freezin' the planet to the quick?" Another pirate said—this made Ulyssa get slowly more annoyed.

She lifted her hand, silently chanting under her breath, deciding to give these pirates the fright of their lives. "Ye know, I been thinkin', this whole fire-otter nonsense, it was nothin' but rot, were it not?" The pirate continued, unaware of Ulyssa's presence. Mokka covered Lassi's mouth, who was ready to yell at Ulyssa for doing something so fool-hardy.

"Aye, too right. But ye've nothin' to worry yer head about. We be done with this here planet, matey. It be time to set sail fer new planets and find ourselves some more magic flingers on other spaceports!" And, with that last statement from the pirate, Ulyssa casted the spell.

"Nay, you shall never touch another of mine kind!" She hissed, darkness surrounding the room as several boxes landed on the pirate otters. As they all faded, each otter fell to the ground. Lassi stood in shock—how did her friend just do that? Ulyssa walked over, kicking the assumed leader in the face. "You! Whatever have you vile cretins done with Miss Madeleine?"

... unfortunately, the only answer Ulyssa got was a few weak 'yarrs', before they all, apparently, passed out. She grimaced, frowning as she crossed her arms. "Ah, I... might have overdone mineself..." This caused a chuckle to leave Mokka as he put his hands in the air. "Might have? You practically obliterated them. Probably bruised them so bad, that they're softer than creamy, cream cheese!"

Ulyssa laughed, putting her hands on her hips proudly. She looked around, then heard a rather taunting voice, from up above... "I sense great magic in you, mage." Ulyssa looked around, then stared upward, eyes going wide at the sight. "Y, You...?" She winced, falling back a few steps and going into a battle pose. Who was this guy?

"You are no ordinary children, are you?" He continued, as the others realized where he was. Ulyssa's eyes narrowed into a glare, while her lips curved into a rather smug smirk—this was yet another mask, hiding how terrified she really was. "Whatever is it to you?" She inquired, stepping a bit back as he jumped down towards them.

"Fascinating... let's see just how much power you possess!" He snapped, scowling as he threw his cape off, revealing his pirate uniform. He managed to strike Ulyssa on his way down, whom merely winced as she fell backwards. The dark mage got back to her feet, raising her fists up.

* * *

After a long fight, the three mages stood there, panting and glaring at the pirate leader. "How amusing. I had no idea there were still magicians like you around." He muttered, smirking rather darkly towards them. This smirk faded into irritation when another pirate otter said this: "Hey, uh, Master Chard? Who are all these-I mean, Cap'n, who be these lubbers? Yar! That's what I meant to say. Yar."

"Caldarroste brought these young magicians to us as a gift." Chard stated, the look on Ulyssa's face the ultimate reward to him. Was she shocked? No. She was angry. She _knew_ that weird otter was up to something sinister... but, she never imagined he'd go this low. Chard then muttered this under his breath: "At least he was that useful."

Said otter ran in, grinning away, like a kid who expected praise. "So, how do you like the prezzies, Master Chard?" Caldarroste stated, practically exploding with glee. Ulyssa snarled, ready to pound that otter, to punch that stupid grin off his face. Thankfully, Mokka restrained her. "Ulyssa, you're worn out—stop it." He stated, bluntly—which, thankfully, was enough for Ulyssa to huff, and lower her head.

"They are powerful beyond their years. They must be if they can do me so much harm." Chard stated, making Ulyssa smirk, and want to taunt him on that fact. Caldarroste spoke up again—what he said made Ulyssa's blood boil even more: "Ah... music to my ears! So, how about it? Can I be a pirate now?"

The other pirates laughed at him, yet stopped when Chard fell to his knees, clutching an unseen wound as he winced. A pirate ran to his side, trying to help him up as soon as they could. "C-Cap'n? Ye okay?" Ulyssa looked skeptical, watching the group cautiously—after all, they were pirates. They could be plotting to attack them again, when they lowered their guard.

"I am... fine. I have not yet fully recovered from my duel with Madeleine." Chard stated—the statement caused Ulyssa's jaw to drop. She tried to pull free from Mokka's grasp, only to be unable to.

"You—? What have you done with our great teacher...?" Ulyssa hissed, glaring at Chard angrily. Chard, however, ignored the group, and pointed towards the exit, saying only this: "Men, we're pulling out. Freeze this place solid, and pack your gear!" And, in a flash, they were gone. Ulyssa scowled, watching Caldarroste beg the pirates...

"Vile... cretins..." She hissed, lowering her head as the room got colder. Slowly, she drooped down, looking up at Mokka rather wearily—the fights had drained her. Perhaps she wasn't 'Hero' material. She shivered, pointing towards the freezing device. "F-Friend Mokka, you know more about circuits and wires and doodaads, and such... could you use your impeccable, applausable skills to help us out?"

Mokka paused, then nodded, setting the girl down as he walked over to the machine. "Let's see now..." The robot put in a code, which was wrong. He put in another, which was again, wrong. And another. Next time, he put it in faster, which was wrong. Then another. Wrong, again. Then finally hit only _one_ button, and got the 'wrong' buzzer. He grew annoyed, hitting the machine... just to get another 'wrong' buzzer noise.

Lassi began to snicker at this, as well with Ulyssa. Mokka finally had it, and literally _kicked _the machine. Ploop. Out plopped some strange looking device. Ulyssa tilted her head to the side, and crawled over to pick it up. "Oh, whatever is this, friend Mokka?" She asked, waving it towards her deadpan friend. "It says 'Mystic Mouse'. It's the input device that controls a machine. Let's take it with us."

Instantly, the machine began to 'explode', and the room began to shake. Ulyssa's eye went wide, looking over at Mokka, who merely said: "Uh oh. Sorry." Lassi glared at him, rather afraid now. "Mokka! What, exactly, did you do?" Ulyssa piped up, staring at the device in her hands, with a rather uneasy expression. "Friend Mokka... how, _exactly_, important was this device?"

"This is great. Just great. I think I broke it. It's purging massive jets of ice now." Mokka stated, staring at the exploding machine. Ulyssa flailed her arms in the air, rather scared now. She managed to get up, only to stumble slightly. "You _think_...? Friend Mokka...!" She cried out, eyes wide with shock. Lassi just managed to say, "Ha—whaa...?"

* * *

After this huge event, the group was found by a detective on the beach. Ulyssa wasn't sure of what he was saying, at the time, but later woke up in a very warm bed at the inn. She looked around, rubbing her eyes—thankfully, she was still holding onto that device Mokka shook from the machine. "Hey. Are you feeling better, Ulyssa?" The deadpan robot asked.

Ulyssa grinned, nodding as she got to her feet. Okay, sure, she was still a little shakey from the fight, and falling unconscious with the whole exploding-machine thing, but... other than that, she was feeling as good as new. "Yes, quite better indeed! And, whatever about yourself, friend Mokka? It was a positive scare back there!" She exclaimed, smiling now. The two shared a brief silence, until the detective came in, with the rest of the group.

"You took down the pirates!"  
"I never thought you'd actually be able to do it!"  
"A new legend has been born in this town!"  
"Thanks. Seriously, thanks."  
"We owe you big time!"

The otters were clearly, very, very thankful. Ulyssa blushed slightly, waving her hands dismissively. "Ah, no, it was not a problem! I could not very well leave you all live in such a vile condition..." She whispered, carefully getting up. Suddenly, an otter spoke up: "Hey—those dwarves at the pier, they want to see you..."

Ulyssa blinked, then nodded, running towards the pier. Mokka sighed, shaking his head. "Don't mind her, she's always like this." He stated, chasing after his friend. Lassi blinked, then realized what was going on. "Huh—wha? HEY! Don't leave me behind!" Lassi cried out, running after the group excitedly.

* * *

After finding the dwarves, the trio was standing inside their ship. Ulyssa was practically jumping with excitement. She had always found these sorts of things fascinating... though, she barely understood a single word of the 'jargon'. That's why, she usually ran to Mokka for a quick explanation. Sure, he usually... spent an hour giving a 'quick' explanation, but she didn't mind.

The group watched the dwarves get to work, then finally watched the control panel glow green. "Right, you're all set here, kiddo." A dwarf said, pointing towards the mouse they installed. "Pretty straight forward—use this mouse to go wherever you want to go, alright? Just not Razen." The dwarves said, walking out of the rocket.

"Good news...for once." Mokka stated, heaving a metallic sigh. Ulyssa stared at the control panel in awe, feeling like exclaiming a long squeal over it, but—thankfully—did not. She heard the two bicker about which planet to go to, and glanced back at them. Gren was where the pirates were, but Puffoon was where she was _supposed_ to be. But, if the pirates kidnapped her... then, Gren was their next stop.

"Well, mine friends—we are heading to Gren!" Ulyssa stated, setting up the cooridinates silently. Lassi looked confused, pouting slightly. "But, why—" Ulyssa looked at her, silently, then sighed before resting a hand on her face. "Because, those space police seem more cowardly than a chicken on an intergalatic high-way, friend Lassi! We could beat those vile pirates up ourselves, and save Miss Madeleine _without_ their... 'help'."

"Understood. Let's go." Mokka stated, right before Ulyssa hit the 'blast' off button. The group turned their eyes to the window, watching as Cassia got smaller and smaller. Ulyssa smiled faintly, shutting her eyes in thought. _Have no worries, mine great teacher, we will save you! Just promise to hold on..._

* * *

End of Chapter Four. Next, Chapter Five: Adventures in Gren.


End file.
